


Could You Be More Awkward?

by art_hart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But there definitely be a scene were the pack figures out about them, M/M, Mates, Maybe this'll be longer and I'll actually add a big bad, Or just all of them at the same time, Stiles Stilinski is Scott McCall's Anchor, There might be some serious smut later on, Those are my favorite to write so it might be different chapters where different people find out, and Mpreg, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_hart/pseuds/art_hart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott figures out that Stiles is his mate. He talks to Derek and then confronts Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how long this will be. Im making it up as I go.

Scott paced along the side of the coffee table, mentally going over the conversation in his head. He pulled at his hair, trying to concentrate on the feeling of his pant leg dragging against the wood and not the growing panic swelling in his chest.

"Scott?"

Scott jerked, slamming his knee against the edge of the table. "Jesus Scott, what're you even doing here?"

He looked up at Derek, wincing before straightening. "I need to talk to you about something... important."

Derek hesitated before noddimg, gesturing to the couch. Scott dropped heavily into it, groaning loudly.

Pursing his lips he rolled his head on his shoulders. "Are mates...  _real?"_

Derek looked up from his mail, raising a single brow. "Are asking me this cause you and Allison broke up?!"

Scott jerked. "What! No! No, no, no, no, no. I just, wanted to know if they existed."

Derek shrugged, "They're rare,  _very_ rare. But they exist. Not to raise your hopes, but being a true alpha, you probably have one."

Scott nodded, scratching his jaw as he struggled to word his next question. "What does it feel like. How do you know the difference between a mate and someone you fell inlove with. How can you tell?"

Again, Derek shrugged. "I wouldn't know. But I read in a book that you just know. Your wolf will try to drag you towards them until you finally mate. That they calm your wolf simply by touch or smell. They can make you feel emotions in such extremes that it makes others uncomfortable. My mother told me, that a wolf's mate, is the only person that the wolf will submit to."

Scot was quiet, before nodding sharply. He jumped up, fist clenched in determimation. "Derek, I've found my mate, and I'm going to tell them." He gathered his jacket and book bag, straightening himself.

_I'm going to tell him he's my mate. Then, I- I'm gonna kiss him. He might not feel the bond I feel, but I'm certain he'll love me back._

Almost like a switch, Scott froze, shoulder dropping as his bag slipped from his hand. 

"Scott, you okay?"

Scott dropped back onto the couch, dropping his head in his hands. "My mate is human. So that means they can't feel the bond and probably don't feel the same way."

Derek patted his shoulder. "Why're you being so vague? Who's your mate?"

Scott scrubbed at his face, groaning before looking Derek in the eye. "I'm mated to Stiles."


	2. Scott, man, I love you, too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is an awkward failwolf.

Stiles was currently sitting on his bed, staring back at the alpha red eyes glowing in the dark corner of his room.

"Scott? Plan on comin' out or are you just gonna lurk?"

Scott hesitated before slowly easing out of the corner, shuffling until his shins hit Stiles' bed. He didn't sit, just stood there. Stiles frowned before slapping the spot next to him. He grinned, "You gonna sit or what?"

Scott sniffed and nodded, slowing lowering himself onto the edge of the bed.

Stiles frowned once more. "Dude, what's up with you? You're acting weird. Is something wrong? Is there a new big bad?" 

Scott shook his, taking in a deep breath. Slowly he turned himself, looking Stiles in the eye.

"Stiles, you've been with me since we were three. Through thick and thin you've stayed and never made me doubt you. We grew up together, practically joined at the hip. Even when I got bit and refused to believe that werewolves existed, you stayed with my stubborn ass and proved to me they were real. You helped me with my control, and stayed even when I tried to kill you that one.

And I know that over the years you've encountered things most werewolves never have and have almost died a bunch of times, you still help me and the pack out. Because you  _are_ pack and I wouldnt trade for the world." Scott took a deep breath.

"I mean, what I'm trying to say is, I'm happy that you're in my life, and... And I love you."

Scott looked up from his hands at Stiles, waiting anxiously for his reply. It took a few seconds but then Stiles was grinning.

Scott perked up, a grin forming on his face, too.

"That means a lot to me, Scotty. I love you, too, man. You know I consider you my brother."

Scott's shoulders dropped along with his smile. Stiles didn't notice as he grabbed his clothes, reaching over to squeeze Scott's knee before he jumped off the bed.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Love ya, bro." With a wink and two finger guns, Stiles disappeared through his door.

Scott listened to him shower for a whole ten minutes before he threw his hands in the air and flopped back onto the bed.


	3. He's Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott doesn't want to spend time with the pack if the whole pack isn't there

The pack was lounging in Derek's loft, getting ready for movie night. Every one was here, but one person.  _Stiles_.

Stiles had some homework or something, and no matter how many times Scott insisted he could do it at Derek's place, Stiles continued to refuse, claiming he wouldn't be able to focus.

So yeah, Scott was a little grumpy, legs pulled up onto the edge of the couch, his chin resting on his knees as he frowned at the world. He didn't like the feeling in his chest, the hollow sensation of not having his mate right next to him. He'd do anything for the feeling of Stiles on his lap, his arms wrapped around his friends face. 

"Would you quit pouting and get some popcorn?" Scott jumped, looking up at Lydia in shock, he hadn't even heard her.

"What?"

Lydia sighed loudly, plopping herself down next to him.  _That could of been Stiles'  spot._ "I  _said_ , can you go get popcorn for us?"

Scott blinked a few times before nodding mutely and getting up, shuffling towards the kitchen. He ignored the pack as they whispered about him.

 

They were on Iron Man 3 when he got a text. The screen was bright in the dark room and Lydia groaned at the assault to her vision. He whispered an apology before turning down the brightness and going to check who texted him. He tensed when he realized it was Stiles. He tried to seem nonchalant, keeping a straight face as he read the text. 

Stiles wanted him to come over.

He nearly threw himself off the couch. 

Those still awake looked up at him. "Sorry guys, I gotta go. I'll see you at school, and after." He hoped it didn't look like he was running out of the door as he willed himself to walk as slow as possible to his bike. But once he was on it, his tires squealed as he gunned it.

It only took a few minutes for him to reach Stiles house, seeing as he was going way over the limit most of the time, and may or may not of skipped a few red lights and stop signs.

"Stiles?"

There was a grumble from under a pile of blankets on Stiles' bed. Scott sat on the edge of the bed, touching the top of the lump. "Stiles? Bud? You okay?"

Stiles pulled the blankets off himself so Scott could see him shrug. "I just, feel...  _weird_. I don't want to be here by myself."

Scott nodded, because he knew why Stiles felt like that, he just didn't know how to tell him. "Why didn't you come to Derek's."

Again, Stiles shrugged, "Wanted just you. Didn't want to be surrounded."

Scott tried to hide his smile, slightly smug. "Do you want me to just- you know?"

Stiles nodded once, patting the spot next to him. Scott slid in next to him, trying to keep a safe distance.

Stiles had a different idea. He curled up against Scott's chest, tangling their legs together and grabbing a fist full of his shirt. Scott pressed his nose into his hair as Stiles buried his face into Scott's neck.

With a shaky breath, Scott relaxed, quietly toeing off his shoes and knocking them to the ground, closing his eyes and falling asleep to his mate's scent.


	4. I Hope You Don't Punch Me For This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott can't find the words to speak, so he uses actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda graphic? In the kissy way.

 

"Scott, buddy, friend-o'-mine? Have I ever told you that I despise this hell people call high school?"

Scott didn't look up from his textbook, only humming. "On multiple occasions actually."

They were currently at the library, waiting for the others to finish whatever ever they were doing. "I mean, why even go? Why haven't I dropped out?"

Scott, rolled his eyes, stilling looking down at his book. "Because you have dreams. You want to go to graduate, and go to college, get married and have some kids." _With me, hopefully_.

"Yeah, but at what cost?"

Scott snorted, finally peeking up at his friend. Stiles lowered his head to look him in the eye, he raised a brow. Scott blushed, looking back down at his book.

"Scott, what's up with you lately? You've been acting really weird. Everyone else has noticed it, too. Derek keeps telling us to leave it alone, to give you some space, but I'm worried."

Scott's chest tightened at that.  _Stiles was worried about him. He cares!_  Scott scowled at his book.  _Of course he cares. He thinks of you as his brother, remember?_

Scott's claws flicked out, hidden under the book. "Scott? Scott!"

He jumped, looking up at Stiles in shock. Stiles huffed, slumping back in his chair. "I've been calling your name, dude! What is your problem lately? You can tell me if something is bothering you. You can trust me, you know?"

Scott nodded. "I know, I trust you with my life, and I really hope you don't break my nose for this."

He slammed the book closed and practically lunges over the table, grabbing Stiles' jaw and pressing their lips together. At first Stiles was frozen, but just as quickly he went limp, deepening the kiss. Scott growled, nipping at his lips with sharp canines.

Stiles gasped, clutching Scott's shoulders as Scott rubbed his tongue along the roof of his mouth.

He growled when Stiles closed his mouth, sucking on his tongue.

At some point Stiles had crawled over the table and placed himself in Scott's lap, legs wrapped around the legs of the chair and arms hanging loosely over his shoulders.

They both pulled back, gasping for air. Both blushed, realizing they were making out in the middle of the school library. Lucky for them, it was empty.

Stiles went to slide of Scott's lap, only stopping when Scott's clawed fingers wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer. Stiles sighed, pressing his forehead against Scott's.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do you regret it?"

Stiles simply shook his head.

"I just want to know."

Scott shrugged slightly. "Mates are real, and you're mine."

Stiles paused, rolling the information in his head. "I have a lot of research to do."

Scott snorted, "Alright, but for now, we have to meet up with the rest of the pack for another movie night. Which you  _are_ attending."

Stiles nodded, softly rubbing the side of his nose along Scott's before slipping off his lap and gathering his stuff. He looked up at Scott from below his lashes. 

Scott frowned. "What?"

Stiles shrugged, a small smirk set on his lips. "If you were as good at expressing your feelings as you are at kissing, we could've done this a long time ago."

Scott blushed.


End file.
